Fatal Attraction
by Leothyn Ravenclaw
Summary: Shipper: Chlex. Chloe finds that thoughts on Clark hurt, and when Lex finds out what's wrong, he wants to help her. They begin to form a close friendship, but just how close will they get?
1. Trust

Lex spotted the faint glimmer from his headlights hitting metal in the cornfield. He pulled off the road and parked, stepped out of the car, and weaved through tall cornstalks. He came to a car hidden in an open patch of the field, where the cornstalks had all died or been cut down. It was Chloe's car. He definitely wasn't expecting to see this car hidden in a cornfield, much less have to wonder why it was out here. Lex stepped up to the side of the car. A silhouette was clearly outlined in the car… was it Chloe? He knocked gently on the window. The figure jumped, and turned to face the intruder. It was Chloe. Lex questioned her with his eyes, and she rolled the window down, looking toward the floorboards to hide the tears.

"Lex," she said. She avoided looking at him directly for more than a few seconds for fear that he may realize that she had been crying.

"May I ask why you're in a cornfield in the middle of the night?"

She smiled weakly. "You caught me," she said. "This is my favorite spot to just get away and think. It's really quiet out here."

"It seems to me that you're doing a little more than just thinking." He reached in, and wiped a tear from her cheek. One salty bit of water betrayed it all.

"Caught again." She looked ahead into the cornfield. "So I'm not happy. What more can I expect? I don't have a perfect life. It's not like I want one… it… would just be nice to have things go my way for once." Tears started welling up again in her eyes. She avoided Lex's gaze.

"Would you like to enlighten me on the subject?" He removed his elbows from the car window, and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door, and got in, sitting down beside Chloe.

"It's Clark. And Lana." She wiped her tears using the back of her jacket sleeve, and turned to face Lex. "Do you know how hard it is to look at your two best friends and know that they have feelings for each other? You want them to be happy, but at the same time, you want to be happy too. But when it comes to wanting the same exact thing that the other side of the conflict wants, then… it's just not possible."

"You love Clark."

"I've always loved Clark, Lex. I've loved him since the day that he showed me around Smallville. Call me stupid, but I knew there was something special about Clark. I guess that's why I kissed him that day."

"You kissed Clark?"

"I'm not stupid." Chloe smiled at her own remark. "Who wouldn't fall for someone as gorgeous, intelligent, and strong as Clark? He's the all-American boy that every girl dreams of. And something that I'll never have."

"Have you ever taken a step out on that limb, just to see if it could happen?"

"Yes, I have. But it always turns around with Clark playing the hero, and Lana comes into the picture. In fact, I thought we could have had something together once."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Clark isn't the one for you?" Lex placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Remember that saying, 'there are many more fish in the sea?' Maybe you just haven't caught the right fish yet."

"But when I'm around Clark, things just seem so… right."

"Try giving them a chance not to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Alienate yourself, and find out what you think is right." He stroked her shoulder with his thumb. "Give yourself time away from your feelings."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, Lex." She wiped the remaining tears away, and fished for her keys in her bag.

"Do you need an escort home?" Lex asked. "I'm willing to follow you home, if you like."

"No, I'll be fine." She smiled as she watched Lex climb out of the car. "Thanks anyway."

Lex simply shut the door and waved through the window. He then walked back to his car. Chloe watched him through her rearview mirror. She smiled again, and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Chloe felt a wash of relief over her when she arrived at school on Monday. She was going to be brave, and was going to be able to face both Clark and Lana without any hard feelings. At least that's what she hoped would happen. She ran into Pete at the Torch office. She needed him to run a few errands for the next issue of the paper. She wrote his assignments down on a sheet of paper, gave it to him, and told him to have it in by this Wednesday. Pete hurried off to start his assignments, or at least that's what Chloe figured. Either that or he was going to ogle girls in the hallways. She checked her watch. She still had fifteen minutes before the first class bell rang. She opened her computer files and signed onto the net to check her email. An unexpected surprise popped up on her screen at the top of the list of the electronic messages: an email from Lex Luthor. Curious, she opened it to find a single message: 'don't forget your fishing rod.' She laughed at the concept, but knew that it was also serious. She sat back in her chair, reflecting on their conversation that weekend. Maybe Lex was right. Maybe she did need to try to find someone else. Sure, she loved Clark to death, but when it came down to the little pieces and flaws, she and Clark only had a few bare things in common. Plus, there was the certain problem with Clark's secrecy. She was highly inquisitive, and always wanted to find out the truth. Would a relationship based on secrecy be such a wonderful thing? Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps in the doorway. She looked up to see a beaming Clark.

"Well good morning, sunshine," she said. "What brings you here… on time?" She checked her watch, teasing Clark. He had a bad knack for being late.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I wanted to turn in my articles to you before school started. I won't be staying around long enough to give them to you after school."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"I promised Lana I would help her with some math problems. She's been having a little bit of trouble."

"Oh." Even though her current mission was to alienate her feelings, it still stung a little bit that Clark was spending time with Lana and not her. "Sure, that's fine." She took the articles from his hands. "Let's see what you've got." She read over the articles. "These are pretty good Clark. I'll try to fit them all in. Pete's got a few errands to run for me, so I may have to cut at least one of them out.

"That'll be fine," Clark said. "I'll see you in class."

"Okay," Chloe said. She placed the articles in a file folder, then watched Clark leave out the door. She flopped down in her chair.

"Lex," she thought, "It still hurts."

* * *

After Chloe locked up the Torch office and left the school grounds, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She didn't want to go home just yet, and she definitely did not feel like going by the Talon, for fear of bad feelings. So what did that leave to do? She decided to go out to the cornfield again… just to think.

She drove up in her normal spot and parked. She leaned her seat back, and closed her eyes. Thoughts ran through her mind… first fast, and then slow, and then there was Clark. He stood there, smiling at her, beaming at her like she was the best friend he had ever had. Then came a flashback from the spring formal. The slow dance, and when their lips barely brushed…

Chloe was startled awake by a knocking sound. She shot straight up, clutching her heart. She looked at the window only to see a familiar face.

"Lex!" Chloe exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. The tabloids always say that Luthors are rather sneaky."

Chloe smiled. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lex said. "At least you aren't crying this time. Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yes, I did," Chloe said. "Thank you."

Lex grinned. "That's what friends are for." He looked at the cornfield. "So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to think on everything. Everything that I had been feeling, seeing, and everything that we talked about last night." She looked up at him. "You give really good advice… maybe it is time for me to move on."

"That's your decision to make on your own," he said. "And considering my past relationships, I wouldn't say I give the best advice when it comes to love, but I'm glad you think my advice worthy of your trust."

"I trust your advice. Thank you for talking to me."

"And Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever want to think, you don't have to come to a cornfield."


	2. Request

Chloe stepped inside the office of the Luthor mansion. Lex had so easily offered it to her when she needed to think, or to be alone. He'd also said that he would be there to talk if she needed him. Chloe looked at the décor of the room. Everything was rather modern except for the masonry. This castle was ages old. She spied katanas, swords, and other weapons of ancient warfare hanging from the walls. It was slightly morbid, but Chloe could deal for a little bit of silence. She had been here before, but never had the time to stop to look at the surroundings.

Lex sat down in his chair behind his desk. "Admiring the décor?" he asked. It was my father's idea. My family has always had a history of love of war. It shows between my father and I." He looked at Chloe. "Do you need to think now? I'll leave if you do."

"Oh, no, Lex." She looked at him. "I'd much rather have someone to talk to right now. I'm not really in a reflecting mood." She walked over to the nearest shelf and picked up a book. "The Complete Works of Shakespeare," she read aloud. "You and Lana would get along quite well."

"My family has a love for poetry as well. Mine just shows up more often in rhyme schemes. My father can douse you with witty quotes and clichés."

Chloe smiled and opened the book to a random page. "Ah, Romeo and Juliet. We did this in class last year." She closed the book, keeping her place with her fingers. "Two households, both alike in dignity-"

"In fair Verona where we lay our scene." Lex smiled. You memorized it.

"The Prologue at least. It's still been a year, though."

"It seems that you like poetry too."

"Somewhat. I've never really gotten into it, but when I read it, I get involved and want to know more about the certain qualities of a poem." She put the book back on the shelf. "Call it reporter's instinct."

"Call it intellectualism." Lex got up from his chair and moved to stand behind her. "That's one great quality I like about you. You always want to find out more, to get to the bottom of things. You like to dig down to the bare bones of it all, and work your way outward from there."

Chloe thought for a moment, and turned to face him. "You are quite into the flattery today, and have been nice enough to lend me your office when I feel the need to think. Is there something more you aren't telling me?"

Lex smiled. "I want you to help me, Chloe."

* * *

Chloe was still shocked a week after Lex had asked her to help him uncover the facts concerning his father's swift movement to put his only brother that was alive into adoption. Lex had told her about Lionel's betrayal of Lillian with the woman that had recently come to town inquiring about Clark calling him 'Lucas'. She was sorry she even found that woman. Lex asked her to try and track down any remaining adoption papers through the adoption agency and through her contacts. He had a feeling that his brother was still alive, although his father said he was dead.

Chloe had taken the offer, but without bringing up facts first. She knew the consequences of messing around with something that Lionel Luthor was trying to cover up. It often had a deadly end to it all. However, Lex promised his utmost protection around everything she would do.

She began her search the day after Lex asked her to help him. The agency that Lucas went through was the same one that Clark had gone through as well. She pulled up the site her contact had given her, and put in the password. Only one record came up. It was Clark's. Chloe knew that two adoptions had gone through the agency, and only two.

Where was the other record?

* * *

Chloe walked into the office. Lex was sitting in his chair, and looked up at her as she came in.

"Chloe. Have you found anything?"

"I'm sorry Lex, but I have found absolutely nothing." She put the papers she did have down on the desk in front of him. "My contact gave me access to all records that had gone through the agency. Not one comes up for Lucas."

"How can that happen though? There were only two adoptions."

"It looks to me like someone is trying to cover their tracks. Or someone is trying to cover it for a reason."

"I wouldn't doubt that it's my father." Lex sighed, and put his head in his hands. "He always has something to do with everything."

Chloe walked over to Lex, and put her hand on his shoulder. "We won't give up, Lex. Not until we find him."

* * *

Lionel listened intently to the conversation. He was glad that he put those bugs in the office. It proved to be rather successful once again. And Miss Sullivan had proved to be very resourceful in getting her information to Lex. She could prove to be a very valuable asset. He walked over to the table, and filled himself a glass of scotch. This would prove to be interesting. He would involve Lex in his little game. He walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. A gruff voice answered on the third ring.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Where is Lucas now?"

"We're monitoring him safely in Edge City, sir."

"Good. Put the adoption papers back online."

* * *

Chloe rarely had any time to do much more work on the case of Lucas in the following days. She had Torch deadlines, school projects, and a deadly research essay that was due in the upcoming days. Where had all her time gone?

Footsteps sounded in the doorway. She didn't look up. She was too busy furiously typing away at her computer. "Clark, leave your articles by the copier. I'll review them this afternoon."

"Well if I had any articles, then I certainly would turn them in for you."

Chloe looked up, and smiled at the familiar face. "Lex. What brings you to the Torch?"

"I was just wondering if you had found anything else. I haven't seen you in a few days."

"To be completely honest with you Lex, I haven't done anything to find anything else. I've been so busy…"

"Don't worry," he said. "I understand that there is more to life than doing a favor for me."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks for understanding. Would you like to try to find anything now?"

"Sound's like an idea." He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

Chloe dug around in her desk drawer for a moment before fishing out a small piece of paper. "Here it is," she said to herself. She typed in the address for the agency, and typed in the login and password as stated on the piece of paper. The web page loaded.

"Woah." Chloe was shocked for a moment, then refreshed the page.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"I think it just glitched on me." She watched as the web page loaded again. "No way…" she said.

"What is it, Chloe?"

She turned to look at Lex, then pointed to the screen.

It read: 'adoption papers: Clark Kent, Lucas Dunlevy.'


	3. Gift

Chloe walked into Lex's office, holding a small box. Today was the day he was leaving to go find Lucas, and she wanted to give him a good luck present.

Lex turned around at the sound of her footsteps. "Chloe, this is a surprise."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. I hope everything goes okay with him." She held out the box. "I hope you like it."

He took the box and slowly un-wrapped it to reveal a letter opener shaped like a katana. He looked up at Chloe and smiled.

"This is very thoughtful of you." He hugged her slightly, then pulled away. "Thank you for being such a trustworthy friend."

"It's no problem," Chloe said. "Good luck again with Lucas."

"I don't think it will be a problem." He turned, and walked out of the office.

* * *

His men had finally located Lucas. Surprisingly enough, as young as he was, he was gambling. He directed his limo driver to the address in Edge City, and then leaned back into the padded seat. He picked up the letter opener off of the seat, and looked at it. It was a rather nice gift, and the blade on the opener was made out of stainless steel. It was modeled after a post-Shogun era sword, and the detail on the opener was quite exquisite. He looked in the box, and found a letter. He opened it and read: 'Dear Lex, I wish you the best of luck with your brother. I bought this because the day that you offered me a place to be in peace, I took in the décor in your office. I noticed the swords and shields, but the one that caught my eye the most was the katana. I hope that you like this. Always, Chloe. P.S. Still waiting on the fish to nibble.'

Lex smiled at the post-script. He thought of Chloe, and hoped that she found the one that she was looking for. He hoped that he -whoever it was- would treat her right. He looked at the katana again, and made a decision to get Chloe a gift in return while here in Edge City. He informed the driver to wake him up a few minutes before they were at their destination, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chloe hugged her pillow as she watched the horror movie. It was one of the older flicks, where it was pretty cheesy but you could still get into it. The woman on the screen screamed when the monster came into sight. The woman ran down the hallway, and seemed to be safe when a bump came from behind a door. The woman when closer to the door… closer…

"Don't look behind the door, stupid," Chloe said. She knew that it was pointless to say it, because the characters would never hear.

The woman looked behind the door, and-

"What are you watching?"

Chloe jumped. "Lana, you scared me!"

Lana grinned. "Sorry." She flopped down on the couch beside Chloe. What is this? She reached over Chloe and grabbed the box. "Swamp Monsters from Beyond. It sounds… interesting."

"It's cheesy."

Lana giggled. "I figured as much."

Chloe smiled, and then realized that she hadn't had one bad feeling toward Lana lately. She didn't think of her and Clark together every time she saw her.

"I'm glad you're here," Chloe said. "It's fun to share cheesy movies with friends."

"Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe knew that even if something did happen between Lana and Clark, it would definitely hurt, but she knew she would be able to forgive them. They would just have to trust her enough to know she wouldn't get angry.

* * *

Lucas leaned back into the seat of the limo. "So, this is just normal living for you, huh?"

"Call me a spoiled brat if you want, but I've just grown up around it all my life. I guess I take the fact for granted at times."

Lucas grunted. "At least you don't get shot at. I guess I made those guys pretty angry." Lucas eyed the letter opener. "Who got you that?" He picked it up and looked at it.

"A friend, back in Smallville. I'll have to let you meet her. That reminds me…" He informed the driver to stop at the nearest shop. The driver pulled over, at a very nice store. "I'll be right back Lucas."

* * *

Chloe walked into the Torch office the next morning, only to find a delivery man waiting for her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have a delivery for Miss Chloe Sullivan," he replied. "Would that be you?"

"You found her," Chloe said. She took the box that the delivery man had extended.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A special rush delivery this morning… they didn't leave a name." He nodded. "Sign here please."

Chloe signed the tablet, and the delivery man left. Chloe, curious to see what was in the box, opened it. Inside was a new digital camera. Her eyes widened. Who would send something this nice to her?

She spied a note in the bottom of the box. She opened it, and read: 'Chloe, a gift for you to provide hard evidence. I thank you for all of your help. Remember my office if you ever need it. Sincerely, Lex. P.S. 'Try using proper bait.'

Chloe smirked at the post-script. How was it that Lex always knew what the right thing to say was? And the camera was great. She turned it on, and snapped a picture of the Torch office. Lex definitely knew how to make her smile.


	4. Revelation

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter, I'm aware. It's crucial to plot development, though, and the next chapter has a plot twist. Forgive me for making this one not so long as the others. I promise I'll make it up to you._

The following days fell back into their normal routine; Lex had come by twice - once to introduce Lucas to her, and once to tell her his plans of what to do with Lucas.

Chloe didn't think Lex's ideas for Lucas were so great, and she told him that. Pitting Lucas against Lionel - for a company, of all things - could end up dangerously. Lex had thanked her for being concerned, but told her that he had everything under control.

Chloe certainly hoped so.

* * *

Lex was fuming with anger. He should have listened to Chloe. If he had, maybe it wouldn't have been like this. Lucas and Lionel had kicked him out of the mansion. Out of the family heritage entirely, it seemed. Knowing his father, though, it probably would have happened eventually.

He drove up the Kent's driveway and prepared to face Jonathan Kent with what would probably be the hardest question he had ever had to ask in his life.

* * *

"Lana, calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Lana was furious. "Not only was he rude, but threatened to take the Talon!"

"I understand why you're angry." Chloe flopped down on the bed. "I would be too, but I'm just making a point that getting angry about it won't help the situation."

Lana sighed. "You're right." She sat on the bed beside Chloe. "But if they take away the Talon..."

Chloe hugged Lana. "They won't." The phone rang. Chloe crossed the room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Lex?" Chloe shot a glance at Lana who was looking at her inquisitively. She shrugged her shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you meet me?" His voice sounded strained; desperate.

"Um sure. Wh-"

"Your spot. Where I found you."

* * *

Chloe left the house, stammering something about going to interview Lex, then drove to the cornfield. She stopped her car right outside her spot - Lex had already parked there. She got out of her car and headed up to the Lex's vehicle. She knocked on the window.

"Lex?" she said, once the window had been fully rolled down, "You wanted to see-"

"Get in," Lex said, motioning to the passenger seat. Chloe obeyed moving to the passenger door. She opened it and got inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lex turned to face her. "You confided in me, so I think it's my turn to confide in you." He looked past her, out the window. "I guess that you've heard I've been disowned by my father and Lucas."

"Smallville. The name implies the size, so news generally get's around fast." Chloe sighed. "Where are you staying?"

"With the Kents."

"Ah, honorary farmboy." Chloe smiled, but it quickly faded when shea realized Lex wasn't smiling back. "Lex, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't, so don't apologize." Lex looked at her. "You only tried to lighten the mood." He put his hands together, placing his fingertips under his chin. "My father and Lucas were in this together behind my back. He knew about Lucas before I found out where he was. I was his sole heir, but now that he has another son, he can do away with me." Lex scowled. "All those years, he wanted to get rid of me, and he finally got the chance."

Chloe put her hand on Lex's shoulder. "I'm sure he loves you, Lex - he's your father."

"He doesn't love me!" Lex snapped. "He hasn't loved me since..." his voice trailed off, and Lex looked away.

Chloe watched Lex intently. "Since when, Lex?"

"It's not important," he said.

"It is important if you're going to confide in me, Lex!" Chloe said. "A friendship rarely lasts around secrets and lies. Tell me."

Lex put his head in his hands. "I was twelve." His voice sounded strained and weak. He looked up, and out into the cornfield. "My baby brother Julian had just been born. I was so excited - I had a brother! Someone I could share all my thoughts with. I would finally have friend." Lex closed his eyes. "I went into his room one night - he was crying... I rocked him... and rocked him... and then-" Lex's body shuddered, a sob escaping him. "God, why?"

The tears came unexpectedly to Chloe. She had never seen Lex cry. It was a strange sight to see so powerful a man seem so weak and vulnerable in this one moment. She reached over and embraced him in a hug, his head upon her shoulder, the tears constant.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Don't cry."

"...Julian..." he whispered.

"He loves you." Chloe ran her hand on the back of Lex's neck. "He'll always love his big brother." She released Lex, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "So don't cry. He's in a much happier place than this world, away from all the bad things."

Lex looked up at her, his eyes full of hope at the thought of that last statement. Chloe looked back at him, searching his eyes, looking for belief in them. Then, a realization hit her - she cared deeply about Lex. His feelings, his well being... It dawned on her that this was the first friendship that she had ever had with somebody where nothing had been held back, even when she asked. However, there was another feeling she couldn't quite place. It was like an invisible wire that ran between them, connecting them. It was something unseen, but known. Something that belonged. But what was it?

She didn't have to answer her own question. Lex answered it for her. He leaned in, and softly kissed her. Chloe felt a surge of emotions overcome her, and she returned the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, her eyes still closed. She opened them, and found Lex's eyes on her, searching her face. She blushed, and averted her eyes from his gaze. Now she felt slightly awkward.

Lex noticed, and said, "I'd better head back to the farm before the Kents send out a rescue squad."

Chloe nodded, reluctant to leave, and yet ready at the same time. "I need to get home before Dad starts worrying." She exited the car, and walked to her own.

"Chloe!" She turned, and saw Lex in his window. "Thanks for listening."

Chloe smiled, and continued the walk to her car. She was smiling not only because she had someone trust her enough to confide in her, but she knew the answer to her question.

She was in love with Lex.


	5. Anger

Curiousity sparked in Chloe. She hadn't seen or heard from Lex for a few days, and she was abeginning to wonder if what had happened between them even meant anything to him. She fiddled around the Torch office, these thoughts darting through her mind, distracting her from her goal. She wasn't getting anything accomplished, and the deadline for this issue was tomorrow.

"Snap out of it," she told herself. "You can worry about Lex another day." She tried to push all the thoughts out of her mind. As soon as she cleared her head, she started working again. Then the thoughts resurfaced.

"You don't have a snowball's chance in hell with Lex, Chloe," she told herself. "Get over it, or it'll be worse than the Clark situation." Clark. She hadn't even thought of him in the past few days. Funny to think that Lex actually did help her get her mind off of the farmboy, and ironically, onto him. She started up her work again... the thoughts still there.

* * *

"Lana, I desperately need a caffeine high."

Chloe had stopped by the Talon to get a late-night cappuchino. She had finally finished the newest edition of the Torch, but it had taken her forever. She was glad she had gotten here right before closing time.

"Sure thing, Chloe," Lana said. "Your usual?"

Chloe nodded, and put her head in her hands. She was so sleepy... she hoped she would be able to make the drive home. She heard the door to the Talon open, but didn't bother putting the energy into lifting her head up to see.

"Lana, I brought the Talon's bills over."

Chloe's head shot up at the voice. It was Lex. She abruptly stood up from the chair.

"Lex," she said, feeling her face growing hot.

"Hello, Chloe," he said. She had expected him to remark, but she didn't expect the coldness behind it. It was the withdrawn Lex that she had been afraid of, before she saw the real Lex behind it all.

"Chloe." She turned, and Lana set her drink on the counter. Still slightly awed by the chill in Lex's voice, she sat down, and sipped on her cappuchino. She barely heard Lana and Lex's conversation, she was too busy being caught up in her own thoughts to care. 'I wonder...' Chloe thought, 'if he's avoiding the subject for a reason...' She snapped out of her thought train long enough to see Lex walking away.

"Bye..." she weakly called after him.

* * *

Lionel pulled off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth. What someone didn't know, wouldn't hurt them, and what they didn't know was that he had recovered from his blindness. He could fully see, and he loved every bit of playing the handicap card. As Lucas would say, 'you have to play dirty sometimes.' Speaking of Lucas, Lionel wasn't particularly fond of the boy. Sure, he had taken him in, but the boy showed more spite than Lex ever did. Lex... he missed his son, but he needed to do this little game. Lionel put his glasses back on, and pulled himself out of the chair. He summoned his servant to him.

"Tell Lucas to come to me. We need to talk."

The servant obeyed, walking out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned.

"I'm sorry sir, but Lucas isn't here at this time."

"What?" Lionel said. "Then where is he?"

* * *

Lex mucked out the stalls diligently. It was days like this that he missed with his mother. He remembered the ranch, the horses, and of course, the chores. He knew that a farm took a lot of work, so he decided to help as much as he could around here, no matter how many hard chores Mr. Kent gave him. He heard footsteps in the loft. Wondering if Clark was home, he headed toward the stairs. He leaned down to brush some dirt off of his pants, and when he straightened back up, someone collided with him. It was Chloe.

Chloe yelped. "H-hi, Lex," she said.

"Chloe." he nodded, then turned to go back to work.

"Um... do you know where Clark is?" she inquired. "I wanted to talk to him about something."

"I haven't seen him." Lex started to muck the stall again.

"Okay..." She decided to turn her attention to him. "So, farmwork? You don't seem like the working type."

"Everyone has a hidden side." He continued his work, not glancing at her.

Chloe wanted him to look at her, just so she could see if any of those feelings were still there. She walked up to him. "Lex," she said. "We need to talk about the other night."

Lex looked at her cooly. "What about it?"

Chloe's anger flared. "What do you mean, what about it?" She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from his work. "The thing about it is, that you kissed me. You kissed me, Lex, and then you expect to just forget about it like that?"

"You should. It didn't mean anything anyway. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment type situations."

Chloe's anger faded, but resurfaced into sorrow. "You... asshole." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I could confide in you. I thought you were my friend." She turned to go, but stopped. "You really are a Luthor after all."

Those last words stung Lex. He watched her leave, and watched Clark enter the barn. Clark walked up to him.

"What was that all about?"

Lex, not wanting to get into an uncomfortable situation, simply said, "I wouldn't give her an interview."

* * *

Chloe walked through town, not really sure or aware of where she was going. She only knew that she was trying to get Lex off of her mind. She wasn't watching where she was going, either, and bumped into Lucas Luthor.

"Ah, you're... Chloe, right?" he asked. He smiled at her, more of a smirk really, and extended his hand.

"I apologize, but I'm not in the mood right now to exchange happy gestures and make friends." she turned to go, but Lucas grabbed her wrist.

"Is something wrong?"

Chloe gave a sarcastic laugh. "I don't believe you," she said. "I barely know you, and you have the audacity to ask me if something is wrong, as if we've been friends for years?"

Lucas withdrew slightly. "We could be friends."

Chloe scowled. "I don't trust Luthors." She shook her wrist from his hand, and continued down the street.

Lucas watched her go. Even though she didn't let on, he knew that something had happened to hurt her feelings, and it didn't take much guessing to know that it had something to do with his brother.

* * *

Chloe finally returned home, and went straight to her room. She curled up with a pillow on her bed, and sobbed.

Her father entered the room. "Honey..? Is everthing okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's just... boy problems."

Gabe seemed to understand, and closed the door gently behind him.

Chloe sat up, leaned over the side of the bed, and fished for something under it. She pulled out a shoebox, decorated with markers and gems. On the top of the box was the name 'Clark.' She opened the lid, and fished through the items. There were pictures of she and Clark, as well as some items that brought back memories. She pulled out a picture of them standing in his loft by the window when they were younger, the sunset in the background. She smiled, remembering that day. Mrs. Kent had taken that photograph the same day that she had kissed Clark. Her first day here from Metropolis. She had felt so lost and vulnerable that day, until Clark had introduced himself to her. Then, she knew her hero had come. She traced Clark's outline on the photograph. Maybe it was better to love someone you could depend on, even if they hid things from you.

* * *

Lex officially felt like an asshole. After he had finished mucking the stalls, he had spent the rest of his time worrying about Chloe. He had to do that for his own well being, as well as hers. If anyone found out, the consequences could be bad. So, he made a decision to throw her off and make her forget what had happened. But how could he throw Chloe off if he couldn't even throw his own self off with his act? He sighed, and flopped down on his bed. Or, what was temporarily his bed. He had been at the Kent farm for near a week now, and he felt at home, mainly because it felt more like family here than it did at the mansion. However, he loved his Dad. He would always love his Dad, no matter what his Dad did to hurt him. But he couldn't let him hurt Chloe, so the only thing Lex could do was hurt himself.

"Chloe..."

* * *

Lucas walked into the office at the mansion, his footsteps clicking on the wood floor. He spotted Lionel at the desk.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"We'll speak later. Where were you earlier?"

"In town. Does that matter?"

"No, I guess it doesn't... but-"

"...Dad... does Lex have a girlfriend?"

"No, son, not to my knowledge."

"Well I think he's been keeping something from you."


	6. Apology

It had been a week, and Chloe was more angry than hurt now. She had come to realize something in the tumult of emotions that had been whirling around her this past week. Every time she had ever tried to open up to anyone, and ever attempt to love someone, she always ended up getting hurt.

"Maybe I should just give up on guys completely," she said to herself. She cliked away on her computer, not really noting anything. She was in a slight daze, stuck in a mud-puddle of emotion. She found her picture files, and she remembered. Prom. She had been so close that day to getting what she had always wanted, and it got snatched away by nasty twisters. Sure, Clark had left to save a friend, but getting duped at prom was a complete downshoot on her esteem. She went through the pictures, tempted to delete them all, once again, but she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

* * *

Lex walked out the door of the mansion, and entered his car. Although he still wasn't welcome at the Luthor mansion, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be much longer before he would be back in his own home. As much as he appreciated Martha and Jonathan's kindness to him, he still felt he was intruding into their life.

He had just talked with Lucas, and told him about the side of Lionel that he didn't see, or hadn't seen yet. Hoping that Lucas would see his way was probably a long shot, but he needed to set things straight with his father, and show him that he wasn't going to just back into submission.

In the meantime, he had something important to attend to.

* * *

"Chloe," Clark said. He flashed his million-dollar smile. "Study group at the Talon. Would you like to go?"

Chloe smiled weakly. "Sorry, Clark," she said, "but I have to turn you down. I think I'm just going to go home."

Clark looked at her questioningly."Chloe, is there something wrong?"

Chloe decided it best to avoid an awkward subject. "No, Clark, I'm fine." She plastered on a fake smile. "Why do you ask?"

Clark apparently didn't catch the fakeness. "Well, you've acted pretty down the past few days, and I was just wondering-"

"Delivery for Chloe Sullivan," a crisp voice chimed in. It was a deliveryman, and he was holding a beautiful white rose.

"That's me." She looked at the rose, confused. "Who's this from?"

"I was asked not to say," the deliveryman said. He held out the tablet for her to sign.

She signed, and watched the man exit. She turned her attention to the rose. It was really pretty, obvioulsy freshly picked.

"Wow," Clark said. "Who sent it?"

"No idea," Chloe said. That's when her eyes caught the small card attatched to the rose. She flipped it over, and read the two solitary words: 'I'm sorry.'

Her anger flared. Clark apparently noticed it. "Chloe... who sent this?"

Chloe knew good and well who had sent the flower. And sorry wouldn't cut it. She looked up at Clark. "Who sent it?" She grimaced, and threw the rose in the garbage can. "An ass."

* * *

With Clark at the Talon, she could stop by the Kent farm without him getting suspicious of anything. She figured she would give Lex a good tounge lashing. She entered the barn, but found nobody there, and she wasn't about to go up to the Kent's house and ask for Lex. She was about to turn to leave when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

Chloe started, then whirled around. It was Lex.

Chloe's anger peaked. "Who do you think you are?" she yelled at him. "You play with my feelings, make me feel less than a human, and now you send me a rose and expect an apology, just like that? What kind of person are you? You're more narcisstic than I thought."

She brushed past him, heading for the barn door when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Chloe... I know what I did was wrong. I want an apology, and our friendship."

"Oh, please, Lex," she said. "Why, so you can manipulate me again, and have fun watching me writhe in torment?" She attempted to pull her wrist from his hand, but his grip was tight around it. He pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he repeated.

Chloe forced down the tears. "Why?" was all she could say.

"I'm trying to protect you," he said. "From my father, frmo the paparazzi, from the judgements of your friends." He pushed her away from his chest to look in her eyes. "I don't want your life to be hell because of me."

Chloe moved away from him. "Answer this for me, Lex. How do you feel about me?" She looked at him, wanting to know the truth. Longing for it. "Tell me what your feelings are for me."

There was a long pause, and then Lex finally spoke.

"I don't know."

"Are you really not sure, or are you just saying that so you can 'protect me?'" She backed away from him more. "if you're trying to protect me, Lex, you can do all you can, but you can't protect me from my own feelings." She turned and left.

* * *

Lucas watched from the shadows of the loft. So there was something between them. He had been right in his accusation to Lionel. He watched as Chloe left the barn, and heard her car start and leave the property. He pulled a gun from his pocket, and prepared to confront Lex. He started to move when another figure entered the barn. He melted himself back into the shadows.

It was Jonathan Kent. He watched as Mr. Kent and Lex talked, then disappeared, heading toward the back of the barn. He silently slipped down the steps, following them. He hid behind a barn column, and a moment later had clubbed Jonathan in the back of the head.

Lex looked at him with shock. "Lucas... what are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled. "Finishing what you started."

* * *

Chloe sat in her room, hugging her pillow, letting all the thoughts from today and the week run through her mind. Everything - Clark, the Torch, Prom, kisses, and... Lex.

"He was trying to protect me..." She rolled over on her side, and stared into her closet.

"That has to mean that he at least cares... right?"

Most of all that she had know about Luthors was that everything they did - business deals, truces, and even friendships - never went without an alterior motive. But did that apply to Lex? She had found a Lex that she was pretty sure no one else had ever found before, and she begged to differ that Lex wasn't like his father.

"I certainly hope not," she told herself. "For his own sake."

* * *

Lionel sat in awe. Both of his sons had just played dirty to him. Frankly he was impressed at the show of wit they had both shown today. On the other hand, he was disappointed in himself for showing his other side. He knew that a relationship with Lucas was probably far beyond repair by now. He took off his glasses. After tomorrow, he wouldn't need these. The truth was out... to his sons anyway. And he knew that Lex wouldn't be too happy with it.

* * *

Lucas looked at Lex. "I apologize for everything that has happened recently. I'd like to keep in touch."

They were standing next door to Lucas' new apartment building in Edge City. Lex had bought and fully paid for the apartment. Lex and Lucas made an agreement the night that they conned Lionel to take a stab at being brothers.

Lex nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in Smallville? The mansion is always open to you."

Lucas shook his head. "I'd rather stay as far away from Lionel Luthor as possible, at least for now." He smiled. "I'll remember your offer though."

"I see," Lex said. "I guess it's goodbye for now?" he extended his hand to Lucas.

Lucas grabbed Lex's hand, and pulled him into a hug. He let go, flashed one last smile, and walked toward the apartment building. He paused before he reached the door.

"Hey Lex?"

"Lucas?"

"Don't be too protective." he turned then, and walked through the doorway.

Lex watched him go until he disapppeared.

"Thanks Lucas."

* * *

Chloe entered the Torch office the next afternoon to pick up her disk that had her school project on it. As she opened the desk drawer, she noticed a note lying on her keyboard. She didn't recognize the handwriting. It simply said 'Chloe.' She opened the note. To her suprise, there were only two solitary words: 'meet me.'

She knew automatically who had sent it, and where she was supposed to meet him. She was still slightly upset at the way he had toyed with her emotions so easily, sort-of like manipulating Barbie dolls into relationships when you're three. He should have just come out and told her that he was trying to protect her, rather than skipping around the subject and hurting her. A part of her was telling her not to go, to just let him wait there, expecting her, then realize that she stood him up, and the other half of her wanted to go, wanted to see Lex. Despite the part that told her not to, she decided to meet him.

* * *

'Once again, at the cornfield,' she thought. She realized that since the kiss, she hadn't been out here. A part of her still didn't want to be here. She walked up to Lex's exotic car, the silver shining in the moonlight.

Lex rolled down the window before she got to it. "Get in," he said.

Deja vu began to swim in Chloe's mind, but she walked to the passenger side of the car and got in anyway. She settled into the seat, and did her best to withdraw herself.

Lex watched her, and noted her discomfort. "Chloe, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm going to ask once more if you could forgive me. What I did was stupid, wrong, and-" he paused awkwardly. "Please?"

Chloe was shocked. Not once in all the time she had known him, she had never heard Lex say 'please.' Now he was asking her to forgive him, saying please to her - how could she resist? However, that part of her still held on to the anger.

"The last time I got close to you, you pushed me away." She glared at him, hoping he felt guilty and undeserving. "You kissed me, Lex. KISSED me." She turned from him, not wanting to see his face at the moment. "Did that even mean anything to you, or was it just a cheap thrill?" A tear ran from her eye, and then she exploded. "I'm not one of your mistresses - I'm not one of your Metropolis whores that you can just treat like a toy and take to your bed when you feel the need. Unlike them, I have feelings."

Lex reached out, and gently turned her face back to him. "I'm not asking you to be like them," Lex said. "I definitely don't want you to be anything like them. You're so much more than that. I just want a chance to start over, and to make a friendship with you that will work. But I want to protect you at the same time, so if we decide to start over, nobody can know."

Chloe knew far too well how true that last part wouldbe, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to know the true Lex, the Lex Luthor that not even Clark Kent knew. She longed for that connection, whether it be as friends, or something more. She completely doubted the latter would ever come true. She made her decision.

"I forgive you, Lex," she said. She smiled. "Just don't pull something like this again."

Lex smiled, and hugged her. "To a new beginning then."

* * *

Lionel looked up student files in Smallville High's database. One of his employees volunteered - after a series of blackmail threats - to hack into the database. He stopped at Chloe Sullivan. He studied the picture. It was her, all right. He smirked. She wasn't eighteen. Something he could use against Lex if he ever pulled anything funny again. He read over her file. So she was a reporter... that could prove useful later for his new project and obsession. He maximized the window that was in the taskbar. A student file came up, and it read: 'Clark Kent.' 


End file.
